Minuet of the Forest
by Sparkle
Summary: A incomplete story with an alternate character, Christiane Charmont: traces her years at Hogwarts and the discovery of a special gift she has...
1. Parts I - III

The Minuet Of The Forest

Part One

"Watch out!"

Christiane whispered fiercely to her best friend, Hayley Harper, who had just tripped over a loose cobblestone.

"Shh!" Hayley hissed back, impatiently.

The two girls were running through a tiny village in the English countryside, Hayley's brother's broomstick clutched between them.

"Are you _sure_ Michael won't mind?" Hayley asked again, eying the Comet 150 racing broom apprehensively.

"It's alright if we _borrow_ it for awhile," Christiane reassured her, dodging a puddle. "Besides, he doesn't have to know..."

"Why can't you just wait until you have permission to fly, anyway?" Hayley inquired.

"Are you mad? I'm lucky if I'll even _touch _a broom before I'm fifteen. Mum and Dad are so paranoid."

"I wonder why," Hayley muttered, with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Let's take off here," Christiane said breathlessly, ignoring her friend. She took the broom from Hayley and threw one leg over it. "Well, aren't you going to get on?"

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," Hayley moaned, straddling the broomstick nevertheless.

Christiane and Hayley kicked off the ground and soared into the air. Christiane closed her eyes in ecstasy as the cool summer breeze blew strands of curly red hair across her freckled face. She smiled happily as her stomach dropped to her knees. The wind also drowned out Hayley's frightened gasps.

"Wow, that was fascinating!" Hayley said after a few seconds, much too cheerfully. "Now, we can just land, putter on home, return the broom, and go to bed! Isn't that wonderful?"

"In a minute," Christiane muttered. "Let me try something..."

"Try something?!" Hayley sputtered.

"D'you see that pond down there?" Christiane asked, pointing.

"Yes, and it's bloody _far_ down there, too!"

Christiane smiled and leaned into a steep dive. The Comet shot down towards the wet grass -- Hayley shrieked-- and then Christiane yanked it upward, the twigs barely brushing the water.

Christiane let out a long, ringing laugh. "That was amazing! That was..."

She glanced back at Hayley, who appeared speechless. She was looking at the ground in horror. Christiane followed her gaze, and gulped.

Two Muggles, pointing up at them, whispering excitedly.

"Crimeny," Christiane muttered. "Ah...well...we'd better be off then, huh?" She turned the broom around and flew, as fast as she could, back to Hayley's house.

~*~

The next morning, Christiane sat up and stretched. Her legs were a bit sore, but she smiled at the memory of her recent flight. However, her grin disappeared when Mercurius Charmont, Christiane's father, burst into her room.

"Ah, Christiane, you're awake." Without another word, he pushed a piece of newsprint into her hands. It was from the _Daily Prophet._

_MUGGLES SPOT FLYING CHILDREN_

_Two underage witches were reportedly seen on a broomstick by two Muggle women last night. The girls have not been identified, but were spotted outside Newbury. Parents are reminded that children younger than the age of twelve should be accompanied by an adult while flying._

"Well," said Christiane, "Must be a slow news week, eh?"

Her father's face was stern. "I don't suppose you know anything about this, Christiane?"

She shrugged nervously.

Mr. Charmont picked up one of Christiane's shoes, which she had left on the floor. The bottom was caked with mud and stained with grass.

"Well, maybe I do know _something_," Christiane admitted quickly. "It wasn't that big of a deal, Dad. It won't--"

Mercurius shook his head. "Will you ever learn, Christiane? With your parents working for the Ministry, your ancestors..."

Christiane rolled her eyes. When her father started in on the ancient Charmont line, she considered it her cue to tune him out.

"...some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time, what would they think if they saw you now? You have a reputation to uphold, Christiane! And then, you let some Muggles catch a glimpse of you? Really, what were you _thinking_? You should know better than that!"

"Sorry," Christiane mumbled.

"And we were worried about you, too," came a voice from the doorway. Elisabeth Charmont raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Oh, of course." Christiane's father furrowed his brow. "But don't forget, we want you to go to Hogwarts this year, and you'll only be accepted if you behave properly."

"But--"

"And I think a fair punishment is in order," Mrs. Charmont added. "You're grounded for a week."

"Grounded?" Christiane was puzzled.

"No leaving the house, Christiane."

"But that's so...childish!"

"That's exactly how you acted last night," her father said dryly.

"I'm supposed to go over to Hayley's house today," she protested.

Her parents shrugged and left the room.

Christiane flopped on her bed, angrily. She was too far off the ground to jump, her mother's broom had been hidden after her last ride, and she didn't know enough magic to get herself out of the house.

Then, after a few minutes...

_Tap. Tap._

Christiane sat up. A huge, red-brown owl was knocking itself against her window; it belonged to Hayley's family.

"Hercules!" Christiane sighed. She jumped up and opened the window. Hercules flapped around her room, hooting excitedly, and dropped a note on Christiane's shoulder. He then perched on her dresser, preening his auburn feathers.

Christiane unrolled the scrap of parchment.

_Dear Christiane,  
What happened? Did you get into trouble? I don't think my mum and dad found out we were gone, but Michael looks awfully suspicious. Are you still going to come over today? Please write back.  
Hayley_

Christiane shook her head and scribbled a message on the back of the note.

_Got the standard lecture. Can you believe that I'm grounded? It sounds so. . . Muggle. No, I can't go to your house today. Sorry!  
Christiane  
P.S. We were in the Daily Prophet! But it's not the fame one would want. Trust me._

She tied the scrap of parchment to Hercules' leg and sadly watched him fly out the window. Then she shrugged and sat down at her easel. If there was one thing that could calm Christiane Marie Charmont, it was her painting.

Christiane dipped her paintbrush into some gray paint and started swishing it across a fresh canvas. A stormy sky...she mixed in some black, visualizing a cloudy landscape...maybe a tiny white bird, struggling against the wind...

A great mass of red feathers smacked into her easel. The painting fell to the floor, a note dropped into a cup of brown paint, and Hercules landed on Christiane's head, cooing to himself.

Christiane pushed Hercules away disgustedly and picked up the note. It was almost covered in paint, but she could make out a few words...

_Grounded? That's ridiculous! Someimes your parents are a little too strict. Even for you!  
We get our letters for Hogwarts next week. I'll bet Michael's going to be a prefect this year. At least he thinks so. What does the Prophet say? We..._

Christiane squinted at the rest of the letter, but couldn't make it out. She longed to use the Clearing Charm that Michael had taught her, but decided against it...she was in enough trouble already.

Christiane cleaned up the mess, got dressed, and ran a brush through her frizzy hair. _What am I supposed to do all day? _she asked herself, angrily. _Sit and knit?_

~*~

Seven days passed slowly. Christiane spent her afternoons shut up in her room, producing scores of paintings and rearranging her furniture in seven different ways. She also refused to speak to her parents, who didn't seem to mind much...it happened often.

However, Christiane's mother entered her room a week later. Christiane's face was pressed to the window, scanning the sky for any sign of an owl.

"Waiting for the letter from Hogwarts, eh?" Elisabeth Charmont asked. Christiane shrugged, trying not to appear too excited...it was difficult.

"I did the same at your age," Mrs. Charmont sighed, sitting next to Christiane on the window seat. "So afraid I wouldn't be accepted! I have a feeling you will be, though, no matter what your father says."

Christiane looked up at her mum. "I hope so!"

Mrs. Charmont sighed. "Well, if you improve your behavior, get good marks, and stay out of trouble..."

Christiane rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._

"...you'll be a fine asset to the school," Elisabeth finished.

"You know, mom, I'm really tired," Christiane said pointedly.

"Well," Mrs. Charmont shrugged, "Good night!"

Christiane slid down in the window seat as her mum left. _Sometimes I wish they'd just shut up, _she thought moodily.

Against her will, Christiane drifted off to sleep. The sky was still empty.

~*~

The Minuet Of The Forest

Part Two

Christiane awoke with a crick in her neck and a letter in her lap. The latter she ripped open eagerly; it was printed in green ink on heavy paper. _It must be the Hogwarts letter!_

And indeed, it was.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
~  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Charmont,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Christiane grinned and laid the notice on her dresser. She changed her clothes and skipped downstairs for breakfast.

"Hullo Mum, dad," she called as she slid into her seat at the small wooden table.

"Downstairs today, eh?" Mr. Charmont said good naturedly from behind the _Daily Prophet._ "Hope you've learned your..." He thought better of it and trailed off. "Right." Back to the paper.

"I got the notice from Hogwarts," Christiane announced as Mrs. Charmont piled toast on her plate.

"That's nice, dear," Mrs. Charmont said vaguely. She was staring off into the distance.

Christiane crossed her arms and slumped over the table. "Fine, then," she shrugged. "Well, I'm off to rob Gringotts and drink ten gallons of mead. See you soon!"

"That's..." Elisabeth blinked. "Pardon?"

"Never mind," Christiane shrugged and stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," her mother sighed. "Your father and I...we have a lot on our minds." She looked at Mercurius, who still had his nose buried in the paper. "Why don't you go out and play with Hayley?"

Christiane was both puzzled and curious. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but Mrs. Charmont shooed her out of the kitchen, pressing toast into her hands.

~*~

Hayley was on the porch of her small cottage, drinking pumpkin juice and reading a ten-Knut novel entitled "Madam Margerie and the Mysterious Man". Christiane rolled her eyes and opened the gate.

"Hayley!" she called. Her friend looked up and smiled.

"Week's over, isn't it?" Hayley asked. "Oh, we got our letters this morning! Michael's a prefect, and he won't shut up about it."

Christiane laughed and sat on the porch railing. "My mum and dad are acting strange. Last night, Mum was so excited about Hogwarts. This morning, she looked as if she'd never heard of the place! And Dad's been reading the _Prophet_ like mad. I couldn't see what he was looking at, though."

Hayley shrugged. "Parents _are_ weird." Then she brightened. "Mum and Dad are taking me shopping for my Hogwarts things tomorrow. Maybe you can come!"

"Sure!" Christiane exclaimed. "All my parents want to do in Diagon Alley is talk. I'll probably end up buying my things alone, anyway."

Just then, Michael came out of the house. He was wearing his old school robes, a shining Prefect badge pinned to the front.

"Christiane!" he smiled, striking a pose. "Ravenclaw's newest prefect, Michael Joseph Harper."

Christiane's mouth twitched. "Michael, you have jam on your nose."

Michael glared at her and wiped at his face.

"You don't have a middle name, either," Hayley informed him.

Michael flung his hands in the air and stalked back into the house. Hayley and Christiane snickered.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope it's not with him," Hayley said.

"What house do you think we'll _be _in, anyway?" Christiane asked.

Hayley frowned. "I don't think you'll know until you put the Sorting Hat on. It's this hat that tells people what house they should be in."

"Oh," Christiane said thoughtfully.

"Hayley, are you out there?" Mr. Harper called from inside. "Your breakfast is ready!"

Christiane stood up. "Well, I'll ask my parents about tomorrow. See you then!"

Christiane ran back through the village to her house, jumping over cracks and skipping through the gutter.

~*~

Christiane clinked her coins together in the pocket of her robes. It was the following morning, and she was standing in front of the Harpers' fireplace, watching Hayley's mother pull a vat of Floo Powder off the mantel.

Mrs. Harper was short and bright-eyed, with curly brown hair and a friendly smile. She always seemed ready to help someone; instinct, Christiane guessed, since she worked at a wizarding hospital outside the village.

"All right, ready?" Paula Harper gave her children and Christiane handfuls of Floo Powder. "Remember, we'll meet at your father's store when you're done shopping." Mr. Harper worked in a Potion Supply Shop on Diagon Alley.

"I'll leave first," Michael announced importantly. He stepped into the fireplace, shouted "Diagon Alley!" as if he was extremely bored, and then shot out of sight. His sister and Christiane giggled.

"Now, now," Mrs. Harper admonished. "Go ahead, you two. I'll see you at the Potions Emporium, alright?"

"Sure, Mum," Hayley said over her shoulder. She flung a handful of sparkling powder into the fireplace and climbed in. "Diagon Alley!"

Christiane was close behind her, tucking in her elbows and calling out the name of the biggest wizard shopping center in the world. She shot up the chimney and into a world of green fire; she was spinning, twisting, turning over and over...

Suddenly, she tumbled out of a fireplace into the Diagon Alley Owlery, a place she had never landed in before. Christiane stood up, spitting feathers; scores of irate owls were flapping in her face. Hayley was standing nearby, doubled over with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Christiane insisted, pushing an excited white owl away from her.

A skinny boy was yelling at them. "Oy, you! Get outta there!"

Christiane and Hayley ran out onto the sunny street of Diagon Alley, giggling madly. After they had caught their breath, Christiane reached over and pulled a few feathers from Hayley's thick brown hair.

"Alright," Hayley said, "where should we go first?"

Christiane pulled the list of required items from her robes and looked at it. "Er...first years aren't allowed their own broomsticks, but we could go look..."

Hayley sighed. "Is that _really _all you think about? C'mon, let's go and get our Hogwarts robes first."

"Oh, alright," Christiane agreed. They ran down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley together, laughing and jumping over loose cobblestones.

~*~

The Minuet Of The Forest

Part Three

Christiane held out her arms as Madame Malkin pinned a long black robe above her ankles. Hayley was leaning against the wall, fingering the material of her own robes.

After a few minutes, Christiane hopped off the stool and twirled in a circle. "Ta-daa!"

The two girls paid for their robes and bustled out onto the street again. As they stepped out of Madame Malkin's, they smacked into a tall, dark-haired boy.

"Watch it!" he sneered. His eyes were a cold, steely gray.

"Watch yourself," Christiane sniffed. "You don't own this street!"

"Shove off, Charmont," the boy said darkly. "I heard about you...family reject, right?"

Christiane threw herself at the thin boy, knocking him out into the middle of the street. He tripped over a box of snakeskins sold by two tiny witches and fell into a dirty gutter. Christiane leaned over him.

"Leave...me...alone," she said menacingly.

The boy looked at her angrily before pulling himself up and striding away, muttering under his breath.

"Christiane!" Hayley exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"What a jerk," Christiane said simply, rubbing her arm. "Who was that, anyway?"

"Him? Christiane, that's Derek Smailes!"

"And...?"

"His father owns the Gringotts bank of London!"

"So what? He's still a jerk."

Hayley looked amazed. "Really, Christiane! He's probably starting Hogwarts this year! He's got it in for you, that's for sure."

Christiane shrugged. "Oh, well. I _still _think he's a jerk..." She pointed across the street. "There's Ollivander's! Think we should go for our wands now?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I guess..."

The tiny shop looked like it was being crowded off the street by the two large buildings on either side. Christiane pulled the door open and they both stepped inside.

The interior was dark and dusty. There were shelves upon shelves of boxes of wands, and one chair in the middle of the room.

Standing next to this chair was a girl with long black hair. She was waving a wand through the air, sending up purple sparks.

"That's it," Mr. Ollivander smiled. He was a short man, and Christiane hadn't seen him until now. "Perfect...eleven inches, yew, phoenix feather."

The girl fished a handful of coins out of her pocket and handed them to Mr. Ollivander, who bowed as he watched her leave. The girl smiled at Christiane and Hayley as she opened the door.

"Ah, who's next?" Mr. Ollivander asked. The two girls shuffled forward nervously.

"I'll go first!" Christiane volunteered. She stepped up to the little man, who was taking a silver tape measure from the chair. This he tossed into the air; it immediately began measuring Christiane's forearms, hands, fingers...and ears.

"All right, then," Mr. Ollivander murmured. He was pulling a handful of wands out of a box. Christiane took one.

"Ten inches, mahogany, with one unicorn hair," Mr. Ollivander announced. "Go on, swish it through the air..."

Christiane brought the wand down sharply. Nothing happened.

"Well, that's not it...here, try this one, nine and a half inches, birch, phoenix feather..."

Christiane swished this through the air also, but Mr. Ollivander shook his head. Nothing seemed to make him happy. After about ten minutes, however, his glowing eyes lit up. "No...this _must_ be it..."

Christiane watched as Mr. Ollivander pulled a wand from a dusty box on the floor. He handed it to her proudly. "Ten inches, sandalwood, phoenix feather and dragon heartstring."

Christiane picked the wand up and lifted it in the air. She swiftly pulled it over her head, sending up purple mist and blue sparks.

"Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander smiled.

Now Christiane stood back and watched as Hayley started waving wands through the air. In nearly a minute, she had found the right one -- "Nine and a half inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair."

They paid Mr. Ollivander and walked out of the shop, swishing their wands around.

"There's Flourish and Blotts," Hayley pointed out. "Best place to get books, isn't it?"

"You never slow down, do you?" Christiane teased.

Flourish and Blotts was full of witches and wizards, pulling books off the walls and discussing them loudly. Hayley and Christiane had to wait in line for almost half an hour before they could ask for help.

"We need books for Hogwarts," Christiane explained. She handed her list of equipment to the stockboy, who began reading it aloud.

"_The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade One_...we have that, over here..."

As they followed the pimply boy around the bookshop, Christiane and Hayley could examine _The History Of Transylvania: A Biting Tale, Simple Potions for Simple People, _and _Modern Curses of the Wizarding World._

__When they were finished, Christiane could scarcely carry her stack of books out of the shop. However, that didn't stop her from dragging Hayley over to _Quality Quidditch Supplies._

__The window display held the new Nimbus Five Hundred racing broom, which many were admiring.

"I would kill for a broom like that," Christiane murmured, pressing her hands against the glass.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Hayley said lightly. "I mean, it's just a broom."

Christiane sighed. "You don't get it...flying...it's..." she trailed off. If her mother's Traveler and Michael's Comet were fast, then what about the Nimbus?

"Come on," Hayley persuaded. "We have to get to the Potions Emporium to buy our supplies, anyway. Let's go!"

Christiane let Hayley lead her down the street to Mr. Harper's shop. Hayley's father, a tall, bearded wizard, was sweeping the sidewalk outside.

"There you two are!" he beamed. "You mum is waiting for you, Hayley. Christiane, how are you? Got your wand, have you?"

Christiane swished it through the air.

"Ah, wonderful. I'll help you two get your things."

Hayley and Christiane followed Mr. Harper inside, where he pulled a few bottles off the shelves and examined them. Some jars, he would replace; some, he would tuck under his arm.

Soon, Mr. Harper had a stack of assorted bottles and jars. "These are just your basic potion ingredients...lizard scales, beetle eyes, toad's blood..."

Christiane wrinkled her nose as Mr. Harper piled everything on top of her books and added a pair of gloves and a set of scales. Hayley had to reach into Christiane's pocket for her to get what was left of her money out.

"Thanks, Mr. Harper," Christiane said.

"You're welcome..."

"Ahem!" Mrs. Harper interrupted her husband. She was standing by the fireplace of the shop. "Darryl, it's getting late. Michael already left."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hayley asked.

Mrs. Harper ignored her. "Come on, now...into the fireplace..." She pushed them onto the hearth and held out a jar of Floo Powder. "Take a pinch, now..."

Christiane tossed some Powder into the fireplace with her free hand and stepped in. "Newbury Row!"

Then, she was turning over and over, hurling back to the village.

~*~

_Author's Note: Whew, hope you guys liked that one! Christiane is one of those characters that just likes to shout, "Write about me! Write about me!" By the way, Christiane will be in her seventh year at Hogwarts when Harry is ten. Just some background info!_

_Oh, and here's a short pronunciation guide..._

_Christiane = Chris-tee-ann_

_Charmont = Shar-mont_

_Smailes = Smay-ulls_

_Well, that's about it! Please review, any feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	2. Part IV

Minuet Of The Forest

Part Four

Christiane awoke at dawn on September 1. She wasn't leaving for King's Cross Station for another three hours, so she repacked her trunk, braided her hair, shoved her witch's robes into a bag, and finished a drawing of an owl she had been working on.

Finally, Mrs. Charmont knocked on Christiane's door. "Christiane? We should leave soon!

Christiane opened the door and pulled her trunk through, pushing past her mother. "Let's go!"

Mrs. Charmont looked puzzled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

Elisabeth handed her daughter the wand she had confiscated after Christiane had tried to hypnotize their neighbor's cat.

"Oh, right!" Christiane tucked the wand in her bag. "Mum, we'll be late! Come on!"

Christiane could hear her mother chuckling to herself as the trunk thumped down the staircase. But she only shrugged and heaved her things to the door.

"Your father has a Muggle car from the Ministry waiting," Mrs. Charmont called.

"Where _is _Dad, anyway?" Christiane asked as she opened the front door and dragged her trunk through the garden.

"He...he had some paperwork to take care of...at the Ministry," Christiane's mother said quickly.

Christiane raised an eyebrow, but just then a scarlet car pulled up in front of the Charmonts' house. A man in bright blue robes hopped out, bowed to Mrs. Charmont, and lifted Christiane's things into the back of the car.

"Get in," Mrs. Charmont urged, practically pushing Christiane into the car. Christiane sat down and waited for her mother to climb in. However, when she did, she refused to say another word about Mr. Charmont.

~*~

King's Cross Station was full of children starting their term at different schools. While the driver was pulling out Christiane's trunk, she saw the dark-haired girl from Ollivander's standing alone. She smiled at Christiane.

"Christiane, I have to be at the Ministry in an hour," Mrs. Charmont was explaining, checking her watch. She wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. "Behave, alright? I'll see you at Christmas..."

"Christiane!" Hayley was waving at her from the other side of the room.

"Bye, Mum!" Christiane called. Did Mrs. Charmont look a little disappointed as she walked to the car?

Christiane shrugged. She reached for the cart that the driver had loaded her things onto and dragged it over to her friend.

"Michael already went on the train," Hayley told Christiane. "D'you want to..."

"Excuse me!"

It was the dark-haired girl Christiane had seen earlier. She was hurrying over to them, pushing a cart laden with bags, suitcases, and a wire cage enclosing a tiny barn owl.

"Sorry," she apologized. Her voice was cool and even. "I'm Madeline Marbling. It's my first time here, and, well...I was wondering where the platform for Hogwarts was."

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?" Hayley asked. Madeline nodded, still looking confused. "Oh, see that barrier over there? You have to go through it. On the other side is the Hogwarts train. My brother told me all about it."

Madeline sighed. "Thank you! My father dropped me off here alone, and..." she trailed off, looking nervous.

"Let's go together," Christiane suggested. They lined up in single file, facing the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Ready? Go!"

The three girls ran as fast as they could, pushing their carts in front of them. Instead of hitting the barrier, Christiane's cart went _through _it; in a moment, she followed.

Hayley and Madeline were close behind her. They had stumbled onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, where scores of children with great trunks and cages of exotic pets were running back and forth. Students hung out of the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine; mothers issued last-minute warnings and instructions; and fathers tossed candy up at their children.

Christiane, Madeline, and Hayley grinned at each other before running towards the Hogwarts Express. A tall man who was lecturing his son helped them lift their carts up and onto the train.

The Express was filled with students, talking, laughing, bragging about their pets, casting spells on each other. Christiane had never seen so many wizarding children in her whole life. However, Hayley was unfazed. She found an empty car where they could all sit down.

"This is great!" Madeline exclaimed, leaning back in her seat. "I've never been on a train before."

Suddenly, the door to their compartment burst open. A short, blond-haired girl burst in.

"Sorry, sorry," she said quickly, tripping over Hayley's feet. She was lugging a suitcase behind her. "Can I sit here?" She stumbled and fell into a seat next to Madeline.

"Guess so," Christiane smiled. "I mean, you already have."

"My name's Anna," the girl said, pushing her hair out of her face, kicking her suitcase aside, and extending her hand, all at once. "Isn't the wizarding world fascinating? My mum and dad are both...what do you call them...Muggles? Anyway, we were getting ready to apply to this boarding school in Wales, but just then, this huge owl flapped at our window! Mum and Dad were pleased, if anything, but then..."

"I'm Hayley," Hayley interrupted.

"And I'm Christiane...this is Madeline," Christiane added.

"Oh, hello," Anna said lightly, as if she had just met them. "Anyway, I can't wait until we reach Hogwarts. I haven't heard much about it, other than it's the best wizarding school in the world.

"Are your parents wizards?"

Madeline, Christiane, and Hayley all nodded. Just then, the train lurched into motion. Christiane looked out the window; only a few parents were left, waving at their children from the platform.

A cloud of purple smoke covered the window. When it cleared, King's Cross Station was gone.

"Well, here we go," Christiane said out loud, looking out at the rolling green hills of the English countryside. Even Anna was quiet.

Suddenly, Madeline spoke up. "Do you mind if I let Amadeus out?" She gestured to the miniscule Scops owl that was hooting in its cage. "He's been shut up for days."

"Sure," said Hayley. They watched the tiny bird flap happily around the compartment.

Christiane sighed and rummaged around in her bag. She pulled out a pad of paper and started sketching a racing broom.

"Do you draw?" Anna asked.

"Sometimes," Christiane shrugged, shading the broom with her pencil. Maybe if she cast an Animatus Spell, she could make it move...

"Hey, look!" Hayley squealed, clambering up onto her seat so she could look out the window. "Is that a hippogriff?!"

Everyone jumped up and pressed their noses to the window.

"See, back there?" Hayley was saying.

Christiane squinted. A huge bird-like creature was flying through the air, inches above a thick forest.

"Wow!" Anna cried. "That's...that's...it's flying, it's..."

The Hogwarts Express turned a corner, and the hippogriff disappeared from sight.

"Wow..." Anna repeated.

Madeline coughed. "I've seen loads of hippogriffs before, and pegasuses too..."

Christiane raised her eyebrows, but Anna gasped.

"Really? You're so lucky! I'd never heard of any of this stuff..." She waved one arm to indicate Amadeus, the Hogwarts Express, and even Christiane. "And it's all so...weird!"

Madeline told Anna all about Floo Powder, broomsticks, and messages by owl...things Christiane had grown up with. However, Anna listened with her mouth hanging open. She was even more astonished with the candies that a plump witch, passing by their compartment, was selling from a cart.

Christiane munched on some Chocolate Frogs and looked out the window. Now they were passing through an open field, the sun peeking out of the clouds. She sat down and opened her sketchpad again.

~*~

Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying this! Oh, and 'Madeline' is pronounced "Mad-uh-linn." Don't forget to review!


	3. Part V

Minuet Of The Forest

Part Four

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station, the sun was setting behind a dark forest -- "The Forbidden Forest," Hayley had pointed out.

The students were herded off the train, and then...

"Firs' years, firs' years this way!"

A shaggy-haired giant towered over the platform. He was holding a glowing lantern in one hand and a roll of parchment in the other. "Line up, come on!"

Christiane, Hayley, Madeline, and Anna followed the rest of the first years up a twisting trail that led to a dark lake. Tiny boats were clustered on the rocky shore, but not many students noticed them; they were too busy "ooh"ing and "ahh"ing over the sight of Hogwarts Castle, glistening on the opposite bank.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called. Christiane and her friends lowered themselves into a rickety wooden rowboat. They shot off across the sparkling water.

The castle was a lot bigger than it looked from across the lake. Christiane had to tilt her head all the way back just to see the lower battlements. Suddenly, the giant was yelling for everyone to duck down - and they were pushing their way through long, hanging ivy onto a rocky shore. The first years climbed out of the boats and stood expectantly before a huge wooden door.

The giant opened the door with one thick hand and ushered the first years inside. Christiane was still craning her neck to look around in amazement when the door shut with a dull *thud* behind her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," came a voice from behind the shaggy beard.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Christiane turned to see a severe-looking woman standing primly near an open passageway. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her lips were thin and white, but she was smiling at the dark-haired giant.

"Think nothin' of it," Hagrid said, bowing deeply and nearly knocking Madeline over.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall," the woman continued, turning back towards the children. "I am Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. Soon we shall step into the Great Hall, where we will begin our opening feast. However, you will first be sorted into your houses.

"Your house -- either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin -- will be your family. You will join your house in classes, meals, and sports, sleep in your house dormitory...but be responsible for your own behavior, as it affects the standing of your house.

"Each house will earn house points for any good deeds or accomplishments, but these points can be easily lost with misbehavior and rulebreaking. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will receive the House Cup, a very high honor. I know that each and every one of you will be a credit to the house you are chosen for.

"As I said before. the ceremony will begin in a few minutes, and may I suggest..." She ran her eyes over the group of eleven-year-olds, stopping on Christiane's frazzled red hair, "...that you straighten yourselves up a bit."

Hayley had kicked some dirt off of her shoes and Christiane was just restraining her curly hair when they were suddenly pushed through the passageway.

If anyone had been impressed with the outside of the castle, they were dazzled at the sight of the Great Hall. The rough brick walls, covered with shields and tapestries, seemed to stretch on forever; indeed, it appeared that there was no ceiling. Christiane could see the clouds overhead, through which twinkling stars were beginning to appear. Michael had told her it was enchanted to look like the actual sky, but it was still beautiful.

Five polished tables were resting on the marble floor. Older students were seated at four of them; the last appeared to be reserved for the Hogwarts staff. Hagrid directed the first years to the front of the Hall, where they all stood in line; Christiane felt uncomfortably conspicuous.

Professor McGonagall was now pulling a tiny stool for a corner. She set a battered hat on top of it and stepped back against the wall.

"The Sorting Hat," Hayley whispered to Christiane.

"This is the Sorting Hat," McGonagall announced. Christiane and Hayley giggled. "You will sit down and put it on in order to be Sorted into your proper Houses. And now..."

She gestured to the dirty cap, which suddenly tilted back and began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone in the common room cheered wildly. Christiane swallowed nervously.

"Archibald, Taylor!"

Professor McGonagall was reading off the long piece of parchment that Hagrid had been carrying. Christiane watched as a tall, blond-haired boy walked nervously up to the stool, sat down, and put on the Sorting hat.

A few moments later, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Taylor Archibald was shown to a table full of applauding students.

"Bache, Holden!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

A table full of solemn-looking students yelled from the back of the room.

"Bones, Marie!"

This time the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" when Marie placed it on her head. Another table cheered.

"Charmont, Christiane!"

Christiane stepped out of line, sat down on the stool, and pulled the Sorting hat over her head, apprehensively.

"Ah, another Charmont," a tiny voice whispered from somewhere inside the cap. "However, you're different from the rest...even with the traditional bravery, trustworthiness, skills...a bit mischievous, I see? Oh, and an unusual gift, yes..."

Christiane raised her eyebrows.

"There's no question about it," the Hat continued. "Definitely GRYFFINDOR!"

Christiane was directed to a table full of cheering students. Two older boys pulled up a chair for her and bowed.

The next first years to be sorted were two twins, Aaron and Adam Crockford. They were seated across from Christiane at the Gryffindor table.

"Everett, Jacob!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Gordon, Gwendolyn!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gussock, Mark!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Then, "Harper, Hayley!"

Hayley sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on her head. Christiane was just crossing her fingers when she heard Michael's voice from the Ravenclaw table.

"That's my sister; Ravenclaw, I'll bet..."

But even to Christiane's surprise, the hat named Hayley a Gryffindor. She was ecstatic as she took her seat next to Christiane. They both listened, beaming, for "Langham, Anna" and then groaned as the hat bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Christiane craned her neck to watch Madeline, who taking the hat from where Anna had left it. She had had it on her head for a full three minutes before the Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hayley and Christiane were disappointed, but they managed to smile at Madeline as she walked to the Slytherin table.

Then...

"Smailes, Derek!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Who'd have guessed?" Christiane whispered sarcastically to Hayley, as the Sorting Hat continued to shout out Houses.

About fifteen minutes later, after "Wemple, Brock!" who was named a "HUFFLEPUFF!"...

"Welcome, new students!" a clear, ringing voice called.

A thin man with long, silver hair and a beard was standing at the head of the teachers' table. Christiane recognized his sparkling blue eyes and half-moon spectacles as those of Albus Dumbledore. He had come to the Charmonts' house for tea a few years ago, and Christiane remembered that she had spilled the entire teapot into his lap. She flinched at the memory.

"Welcome," Dumbledore repeated, "to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And now"... He pushed himself onto his toes, as though he was about to make a speech, which everyone braced themselves for... "Let's eat!"

Christiane looked at the golden platters on the table; they were now full of chicken, dumplings, steak, pumpkin pie, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and much more. She and Hayley loaded their plates, grinned at each other, and picked up their forks.

They were nearly finished eating when someone tapped Christiane's shoulder. She looked around; Madeline was smiling behind her.

"Hullo, Madeline," said Christiane. "What's doing?"

"All I wanted to say," Madeline told her, "was that we can still be friends, even if we _are_ in different houses."

"Of course," Christiane shrugged. Hayley nodded.

"Hey, what are _you_ doing over here?" Adam Crockford suddenly said, suspiciously. "I thought you were a Slytherin."

"Oh, shut up," Christiane told him. But when she turned around, Madeline was back at her table, waving.

"Now, students!" Dumbledore had stood again. The children, who were leaning back contentedly in their seats, turned to look at him. "I'm sorry to trouble you with my rambling, but only a few things to be said...

"Once again, you are all reminded that the Forbidden Forest is, after all, _forbidden._ This year, if anyone is found tramping around in there, suspension or expulsion will be considered."

"Huh?" muttered one of the older Gryffindor boys. "There must be something loose in it, then...he sounds serious..."

Christiane felt her stomach jump.

"...And Hogsmeade visits are restricted to those in their first or second year...some of you would do yourselves good to remember that.

And now, before going off to bed...let's sing the school song!"

Christiane and Hayley looked at each other. Dumbledore was now waving his wand in the air, and golden letters shot out of the end, twinkling in midair;

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please;  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees!  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
So do your best, we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains all rot!"_

__Christiane and Hayley belted out the song with everyone else, and sloshed tureens of pumpkin juice into the air at the climax.

Before she knew what was happening, Christiane and the rest of the Gryffindors were herded out of the Great Hall and down a narrow corridor; up a twisting staircase; along another hallway, this one lined with portraits of previous Headmasters; behind a hanging tapestry; through a trapdoor; and finally, through a hole hidden beneath a portrait of a very fat lady.

A tall, blond girl wearing a prefect's badge showed Christiane and Hayley into their dormitory, which held five four-poster beds draped in scarlet hangings. Christiane flopped onto the bed that had her trunk at the foot of it, and fell asleep in no time.

~*~


	4. Part VI

The Minuet Of The Forest

Part Six

_It was midnight._

_ A storm was brewing; fierce wind whipped branches of trees into a frenzy. Christiane tore through the forest, her lungs burning. Thunder sounded in the  
darkness; rain began to fall on the forest floor. Then, not too far away, a rustling... and..._

Christiane snapped awake. _What was that dream? Why did it seem so real? _She looked up into the thick canopy that hung over her four-poster; there came a muffled cough from outside the bed-hangings.

Christiane sat up and pushed through the curtains. Hayley, in the bed next to her, was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Are you up yet?" A girl with a long auburn braid and a pair of silver-framed glasses was kneeling at her trunk across the dormitory.

"Sure," Christiane shrugged, standing up and moving to her own trunk, which had somehow found its way to the end of her bed. She pulled out a change of clothes and a hairbrush.

"Today's our first day for classes, isn't it?" Hayley mumbled, as she rummaged around for a pair of socks.

"Yes, September first," said the bespectacled girl, who would not let herself be ignored. "What's your name? I'm Gwendolyn, but people call me Gwen."

Christiane and Hayley introduced themselves. By the time they were dressed, another student on Hayley's side had awakened; Celaera Sorden. She had smooth  
black hair and almond-shaped eyes, and bustled around the room as though she were running a marathon.

Once Christiane's hair had been shoved into a ponytail, she shouldered her bag and followed the other girls down through the common room and into the corridor. They followed Amanda Prewett, the fifth-year prefect, down a narrow corridor and into a wide hall.

"The Great Hall's that way," Amanda pointed. "Just through this corridor, down the stairs, then turn left, right, left, down the stairs, through the tapestry, then turn right, and across the hall."

Hayley, and Christiane gaped at each other, but Amanda had already left them and was hurrying down another corridor, giggling.

"That little..." Celaera began angrily.

"Guess she thinks that's funny," Christiane shrugged. "Well, which way first?"

"Down here, I think," said Hayley, pointing ahead. They started off, their footsteps strangely muffled on the carpet. They reached the spiral staircase that  
led from Gryffindor Tower and hurried down it. At the bottom, Celaera suddenly tripped and crashed down the last three steps, the contents of her bag flying through the air.

Something cackled in midair.

"Ow!" Celaera cried, pulling herself to her feet.

"Peeves," Hayley muttered.

"Huh?"

"He's a poltergeist, I think," Hayley explained. She stepped forward and clutched the rail; her shoelaces were tied together. Christiane could barely speak for laughing.

"A poltergeist?" Gwendolyn repeated. "Well, that means he can become invisible...he should like to pester people, make noise..."

"No, really?" said Celaera sarcastically, pushing her books back into her bag. Peeves, still invisible, could be heard swooping down the hallway, knocking portraits  
of famous witches and wizards off of the walls.

"Alright," Christiane spoke up, once they had collected themselves. "Which way are we supposed to go?"  
  
"Uh..."

"Left," said Gwen, pointing at an open archway. Everyone else shrugged and followed her through.

However, Gwen's recovery didn't make much difference. In less than ten minutes, Celaera declared them all lost.

"We are not," said Hayley nervously. 

Gwen looked about quickly. "That door, right there...that should take us to the Great Hall."

Christiane pushed it open. They walked into a circular room with a high, domed ceiling. Thousands of ticking noises seemed to surround them; the walls were covered with hundreds of clocks, gold clocks with half a dozen hands, silver clocks only with numbers and designs carved on them, a few cuckoo clocks, talking clocks that chattered loudly, clocks in different languages, clocks with rotating planets around the edges...

"That prefect didn't say anything about this," said Celaera.

"That prefect didn't say much about anything," Christiane put in.

"What's all this for, anyway?" Hayley asked, to no one in particular.

"Arithmancy, perhaps," said Gwen, looking around in astonishment.

"Well, it won't do us much good for getting breakfast," said Christiane with contempt. "I don't want to be wandering around all morning."

Gwen threw up her hands and left. Hayley and Celaera shrugged and followed Christiane out of the room, across the corridor, and down another staircase,  
leaving Gwendolyn behind.

Then, a few minutes later...

"Wait! Wait!"

"That's Gwen," said Hayley. They climbed the stairs again; Gwen's voice was coming from an empty classroom to their left.

Christiane peered in. Gwen was talking to a bluish figure, floating about a desk.

"What the..." Celaera began.

"It's our ghost," said Gwen excitedly. "The Gryffindor ghost, anyhow. Er...Sir Nicholas, I mean..."

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," said the ghost regally, bowing to them. "I heard you may be in a spot of trouble?"

"We're trying to find our way to the Great Hall," said Christiane.

"Ah, yes," said the ghost. "Nearly time for classes, isn't it? Well, you're pretty far off...out this door and down that staircase, keep to the corridors on your  
left. I daresay you'll make it in time..."

"Thank you," said Christiane quickly. All four girls dashed out of the classroom, waving over their shoulders.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, most students had already left for their first classes. Christiane, Hayley, Celaera, and Gwen ate their toast and bacon as fast as they could, and were the last ones to run down the corridor, looking for the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonagall was less than pleased when they walked in late.

"Tardiness is inexcusable," she said sternly. "Four points from Gryffindor; have a seat."

Christiane collapsed into a desk, dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Transfiguration is a complicated technique," said Professor McGonagall to the class, "that can only be mastered through discipline and learning. Anyone  
misbehaving in my class will be thrown out. This is your warning."

Professor McGonagall then pulled out her wand and changed the iron chandelier into a pumpkin; after it crashed onto the ground, she turned it back into a chandelier, which flew up towards the ceiling. Christiane couldn't wait to transfigure something, anything; but first Professor McGonagall made them take notes, practice holding their wands, and demonstrated how to wave them in the correct fashion. By the time class was over, Christiane's fingers were nearly numb.

"Potions is next," Hayley murmured, looking over her schedule. "We'll have Professor Snape as a teacher...Michael says he's pretty bad..."

"We have class with the Slytherins?" Christiane interrupted. She took Hayley's slightly crumpled schedule and smoothed it out. "Yes, we'll get to see  
Madeline!"

"I don't want to be late," said Celaera, who was just leaving the classroom. "Come on, let's hurry."

Potions was held in what seemed to be the deepest, dankest dungeon of the castle. Even so, Christiane, Celaera, Hayley, and Gwen, who had caught up with  
them, were the first ones in the classroom. Professor Snape, a sallow-skinned, hook-nosed teacher in black robes, was seated at a desk. Christiane paired up with Hayley, and Celaera with Gwen; they all sat around tall tables that were scattered around the classroom.

Students started filing into the classroom. The Crockford twins and the other Gryffindor boys were first; some unfamiliar Slytherins followed, Madeline  
amongst them.

Christiane waved. Madeline smiled and headed towards them.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Oh, fine," said Christiane. "Come on, sit down..."  
  
Professor Snape cleared his throat, stood up, and looked around the classroom with his cold black eyes. He fixed them momentarily on Christiane; she felt a  
shiver run down her spine.

"Potions," said Snape softly. "Most of you do not understand the joy that truly great wizards find in poisons, medicines, transfigural concoctions...you can gain power, lose health, and even prolong life with the contents of one  
small glass vial..."

Professor Snape held up a tiny vial of glowing potion. The class gaped at it.

"This, however," said Professor Snape, his voice rising a bit, "is a simple illumination potion, which you will all be learning to make today." He curled his fingers around the vial. It disappeared.

Christiane and Hayley exchanged looks. But now Professor Snape was pointing out various bottles of ingredients that were kept in cupboards around the dungeon.

As Christiane listened to Professor Snape's instructions, she leaned over to whisper to Madeline, on the pretense of checking the blue fire that was blazing under her cauldron. "So, how are you?"

"Good," Madeline replied. "Everyone in my house is alright. A bit odd, but...alright. Not like the way people talk about them."

"Were your mum and dad in Slytherin?" Christiane asked.

"Er..." Madeline shifted uncomfortably. "My parents never went to Hogwarts."

"But weren't they wizards?"

"Mix the pond slime with your chopped roots," Professor Snape called. "Add both to the cauldron, but only after the water has come to a boil..."

Christiane cast a quizzical glance at Madeline, but she had already turned back to her potion. Christiane shrugged and dumped the roots that Hayley had just chopped into the cauldron. The latter began to bubble furiously and slosh all over the table.

By lunchtime, Christiane was exhausted.

"I didn't think there would be so much _work_," she told Hayley and Celaera, over their beef stew. "Primary school was nothing like this."

"I think it's all wonderful," Gwen protested.

Christiane half-listened to Gwen's enthusiastic recollection of their previous Charms lesson -- "That levitational spell sounds terrific" -- but overheard another conversation that was vastly more interesting.

"...flying lessons on Friday," one of the Crockford twins was telling his brother.

"It's no use if we're not getting on the house team, first years never do."

"We're not even supposed to have our own broomsticks."

"Are we really taking flying lessons?" Christiane interrupted.

"End of this week, actually," said Adam...or was it Aaron?

"Do you two fly?"

"Fly!" The boy nearest Christiane looked highly affronted. He turned to his twin. "Adam?"

"We've been messing with brooms since we could _walk_," Adam explained. "You?"

"Ah..." Christine flushed. "I'd love to, but my mum and dad are both...they don't understand." She grinned.

"Well, we've got our Nimbuses with us," Adam whispered. "In --"

"Shhh!" Aaron hissed. "Do you want everyone to _hear_?"__

__Christiane laughed. "Really? So, I know you're Adam and Aaron...but who is who?"

"I'm Adam," said the twin who sat the farthest from her.

"And I'm Aaron," said the other.

"You can't tell us apart, so don't even try."

"No, that's not true," Aaron said. "I'm the better-looking one."

"Yeah, right!"

The bell rang, and Christiane left them to it. She caught up with Hayley outside the Great Hall, and they were off to History of Magic.

Professor Binns, the History teacher, gave his class a fright when he first entered the room through the blackboard -- for he was a ghost, and as far as Christiane was concerned, his lesson plan hadn't changed much from those of the past.

He started the class by reeling off a score of dates, which everyone scribbled nervously onto their parchment. However, Professor Binns soon settled into a steady drone, and Christiane soon dropped her quill and sat, staring blankly, at the silvery form that floated before them.

After her first classes were over, Christiane headed up to the common room and finished the work that Professor McGonagall had given them.

"Homework on the first day!" Celaera complained loudly, as she completed her notes with an angry flourish.

"Well, it's not all bad," Christiane protested. "We have flying lessons on Friday..."

"Oh, no," Hayley moaned.

"...and I'll definitely be going to that," Christiane finished.

  
Friday afternoon approached slowly. Christiane was also taking Astronomy, in which the class stargazed at midnight; Herbology, where they dug and planted under Professor Beltane's watchful eye; and Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which Professor Lepid had instructed them on the dangers of kelpies.

All in all, Christiane was glad to reach the end of the week.

After they had finished stripping Descenweeds in Herbology, Christiane nearly skipped the the Quidditch pitch, dragging Hayley behind her. A few Gryffindors and Slytherins - whom they would be learning with - were already waiting on the field.

"We all..._have_ to fly?" Hayley quavered, looking pale. But Christiane wasn't listening; she was already ogling the twenty broomsticks that were lying on the grass, even though they were only old Falling Stars.

When Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, arrived on the pitch, the students positioned themselves alongside the brooms.

"Now," Madam Hooch began, "we will try picking up our brooms. Hold your - no, Everett, put that _down_ - hold your hands out over your broom and say, 'up!'"

"Up!" Christiane shouted with the rest of the class. Her broom shot up into her hands.

They practiced mounting their brooms, gripping the handles, and kicking off - Christiane laughed out loud at the exhilarating feeling of flight gripped her stomach. After that, the students tried a bit of turning, and even a few dives. Christiane was enjoying herself so much that she barely heard Hayley's frightened gasp.

Christiane wheeled around. Hayley was gripping her broomstick, which was vibrating wildly, with white knuckles.

Christiane quickly fell back and grabbed Hayley's broom handle, holding it steady. Luckily, the broom stopped jerking violently; Hayley was spluttering her thanks when someone smacked into Christiane.

It was all she could do to hold on to her broom; Christiane looked about, and her eyes rested on Derek Smailes.

"You seem to enjoy _bumping_ into people, Charmont," he said.

But Christiane was not threatened; only angry. She opened her mouth to say something, but one of the Crockford twins, swooping by, intervened.

"Never thought anyone would pick a fight with a _girl_," Aaron called.

Derek glowered, but Christiane only rolled her eyes.

At Madam Hooch's whistle, Christiane reluctantly followed Hayley back to the ground. The students dismounted their brooms, and Hayley happily dropped hers onto the growing pile.

"Not bad, for a first lesson," Madam Hooch was saying. "Next session's in two weeks...looks like we'll have some potential Quidditch players this year."

Christiane was beaming as she headed back towards the castle alongside Celaera, who was grinning; Gwen, who was ecstatic; and Hayley, who looked relieved to be back on the ground.

"That was great!" Christiane exclaimed. "Wouldn't it be great to get on the Quidditch team?"

"Maybe," Hayley shrugged. "Michael says that most first years..."

"Where is Michael, anyway?" Christiane asked. "He hasn't been crowing around all week."

"Um..." Hayley frowned. "I haven't seen him either, actually...different houses and all."

"But hasn't he talked to you at _all_?" Gwen asked.

"No," Hayley said flatly. Christiane and Gwen looked at each other, over Hayley's head.

They were all quiet as they crossed the grounds to Hogwarts Castle.


End file.
